


Cupid Queenie

by darylvdixon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gramander, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: That time Queenie's Legilimency allows her to play cupid





	

Sometimes Queenie hated reading peoples minds. She felt intrusive and honestly some peoples thoughts she’d really rather not hear, especially the dirty ones that make her blush and quickly rush off. But other times, she loves it. This is one of those times. Percival Graves had just been found, the real one of course, and had come back to work after a short time off for recovery. He’d insisted on meeting the man who helped find him, Newt. So of course her sister Tina brought Newt to him, who had protested the whole time saying that he really must get back to England now.

Queenie had waited for them outside of Director Graves’ office, bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently for what seemed like forever but really was only five minutes. Once they appeared through the doorway she bombarded them with questions; ‘How was it?’ ‘Did you like him?’ ‘Was he nice?’ ‘He seems a bit stressed out don’t you think?’ Newt had just shrugged his shoulders, “He just said thank you.” He tells her with a shy smile before excusing himself to go tend to his suitcase.

It wasn’t until a couple days later when she had gone to get coffee that she bumped into Mr. Graves again. “Good morning.” she called cheerfully to which he grumbled something in reply which she took as good morning and smiled. Then she heard it, his thoughts. And he was thinking about Newt! She couldn’t contain her grin as she jumped slightly and hurried off to find Tina.

“Teenie! Oh you’ll never guess what!” she practically squeals out when she reaches her sisters desk.

Tina looks up with the same tired expression she always does when she thinks her sister has some silly gossip from the permit office, “What is it, Queenie?” she asks with a faint smile.

“I just bumped into Director Graves and his thoughts were so loud! I couldn’t help but overhear! Oh, isn’t it so cute? He thinks Newt is just adorable! He was thinking about asking him on a date but doesn’t think he’ll get the chance!… We should help, Teenie!” she clasps her hands together tightly and grins at her sister, nodding her head vigorously.

Tina stares at her sister for a moment before shaking her head, “No Queenie, he’s my boss! I cannot be getting involved in his love life like that.” She says still shaking her head.

Queenie just shrugs her shoulders and hurries out of the office. She hatched her plan. She went back to find Mr. Graves and invited him round for dinner that evening, saying how her and her sister would like to welcome him back. She thought he’d take more persuading but surprisingly he agreed.

Before she headed home that evening she popped her head in to her sister and told her that Director Graves and Newt were coming for dinner that evening and that her and Jacob would be cooking, the muggle way. Tina tried to argue but Queenie was off down the hall before she could utter a word.

While her and Jacob were cooking the evenings meal she told him all about Mr. Graves’ thoughts and how she was planning on setting him and Newt up together. Jacob agreed to go along with it on the promise that if Mr. Graves heart Newt he could deal with him, Queenie agreed although she knew he’d really be no match for the Director.

Tina and Mr. Graves arrived together just as the table was being set and the food put out. “Newt! Honey dinner is ready!” Queenie calls towards the suitcase sat in the bedroom, smiling as Mr. Graves’ head snapped to her at the mention of his name.

“I wasn’t aware Mr. Scamander would be here…Good, it’ll be nice to get to know the man who saved me better.” he nods with a smile as they all sit at the table and watch Newt climb out of his suitcase, much to Mr. Graves’ surprise.

Talk was sparse that the table, everyone eating quietly but Queenie was watching Mr. Graves. Watching how his eyes kept darting up to where Newt was sat at the end of the table. She could hear his thoughts, of how his hair looked nice this evening, and that his eyes had a nice shine to them, and oh how his freckles and red cheeks were beautiful and suited him so well.

“Newt! Why don’t you show Mr. Graves your suitcase?” Queenie pipes up as they all finish their meal, “I’m sure he’d love to meet your creatures! Wouldn’t you, director?” she directs at him with a warm smile.

“Oh, urm, yes of course! Yes, I’d like that.” he replies with a nod and gets up from the table, not noticing the glares being shot across the table from one sister to the other.

“Oh great! They’ll love to meet you! They were so happy when I told them you’d been found.” Newt grins, genuine happiness leaking from his smile and though his words.

“You’ve told your creatures about me?” Mr. Graves asks, not sure what creatures they were talking about but still genuinely flattered and a little excited that Newt had talked with them about him.

Newt nods his head, “Oh of course, I tell them everything Mr. Graves.”

“Please, call me Percival.” he smiles, to which Newt nods and hurriedly leads him over to his suitcase.

And Tina shakes her head at her sister, a knowing smile on her lips. And Jacob watches the two disappear into the case, hoping for the best for his friend. And Queenie smiles wide, knowing her work here was done.


End file.
